Instituto Merlín el Mago de Magia y Hechicería
by Profion
Summary: CAPI XII! Tras la leche de tiempo sin escribir aquí está. A ver si poneis reviews o lo que sea... Introducción al capi XIII... enga gente, LEED!
1. Llegada a Merlin el Mago, escuela de Mag...

Capí­tulo 1  
Era 15 de septiembre y como todos los años, Renata y César empezaban el curso en su instituto de magia "Melín el Mago" (N/A: Tengo derecho a no tener imaginación para los nombres XD).  
  
No se sabí­a dónde quedaba exactamente el colegio. Todos los años los estudiantes iban a la estación de Atocha, al andén 10 y 5/18 (leí­do: andén diez y cinco dieciochoavos) y se montaban en un tren de alta velocidad mágica, o sea, en el AVM. Aquel año, la madre de Renata le había hecho una maleta que parecí­a que no iba a volver. A César le habí­a pasado algo igual, sólo que a él además le habí­an metido yogures para el camino.  
  
A la escuela "Merlí­n el Mago de Magia, Hechicerí­a y Otras Cosas" no se podí­an llevar animales. Renata y César entraron en uno de los compartimentos que iban vacíos, acomodaron sus maletas y se sentaron. A poco tiempo el tren salía de la estación. Pronto abrieron la puerta del compartimiento dos chicas: Ana y Kerry.  
  
"HOMBREEE RENAAA, CESÍÍÍÍÍTAAR QUE TAL EL VERANITO"  
  
Y se sentaron con ellos sin pedir permiso. César se puso a mirar por la ventana y contar los postes de la luz mientras Ana, Kerry y Renata se ponían al dí­a. Así­ estuvieron cotilleando hasta que pasó el carrito de las chuches. Los 4 se miraron... sacaron de sus bolsillos todo lo que tenían y justo les dio 1€, que era justo para una bolsa de ruffles pequeñas para los cuatro.

  
Al llegar, lo primero que hab­ía era una puerta verde oxidada por el paso del tiempo y la falta de ponerle otra manita de pintura. Nada más entrar admiraron ese panorama tan bonito y que tantos recuerdos les traía . A un lado, la cancha de baloncesto con las cestas oxidadas y sin red, al otro la casa vací­a en la que hací­a la "minidisco" en Junio y en medio, la estatua de Merlí­n con Excalibur, que se hallaba en perfecto estado. Siguieron caminando hasta el puente donde se separaban las cuatro casas: la Roja, la Azul, la Amarilla y la Verde  
César, Ana, Kerry y Renata se fueron a la parte de arriba, donde estaba las casas de los azules. Había 7 casas, una para los de cada año. Al entrar estaba lo de siempre. Primero la entrada, a un lado las escaleras y al otro las duchas. Al subir las escaleras llegaron a los dos cuartos, uno el de chicos y otro el de chicas. Al entrar en los cuartos se veí­an las literas del año pum y los colchones potrosos. Dejaron sus mochilas (con las que cargaron desde el principio porque en el insti no les llevaban las maletas) y salieron de allí­ hacia el comedor.  
  
El comedor era una casa alargada de un solo piso en el que habí­a muchas mesas y una pequeña en la que se sentaba el profesorado. Ocuparon sus sitios y esperaron a la ceremonia de selección de los de primer curso. La ceremonia consistía en que la Espe, la repelente profesora de Transformaciones, tiraba un rayito de luz a los alumnos y según del color que saliera el humo al tocarlos se les colocaba en una casa o en otra. El color que saliese dependí­a de sus cualidades.  
  
Estaban los Rojos que eran los pijos y los repelentes y su jefe de casa era la Chepu, la temida profesora de pociones.  
  
Los Azules eran valientes, pero a su vez pasotas y vagos y más te valía no se enemigo suyo; su jefe de casa era la Espe, la idiota de Transformaciones  
  
Los Verdes que eran los empollones por excelencia, no había nada que no supieran, el resto de las casas les tenían boicoteados por empollones; su jefe de casa era la Pulgarcito, profesora de astronomía.  
  
Y los Amarillos que eran los trabajadores, pero a su vez torpes, con lo cual todo el trabajo que hacían no les servía de nada porque lo estropeaban; su sufrido jefe de casa era Diego el profesor de Estudios Muggles  
  
Pronto se vio a la hilera de nuevos estudiantes y Espe empezó a llamar:  
  
"Torres, Manuel" el niño se acercó y el humo salió Amarillo.  
  
Quedaba clarí­simo a donde teni­a que ir.  
  
"Moreno, Marcos" el humo salió azul.  
  
Y así­ interminablemente, cada año les parecí­a más larga la selección. Todos estaban aburridos asÃ­ que se dedicaban a dar collejas a los niños que pasaban cerca de ellos.  
  
Tras esto tení­an toda la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Los chicos pidieron un balón de fútbol, pero se habí­a pinchado con la espada de la estatua de Merlí­n. Las chicas pidieron coca-colas y trina para sentarse y contarse sus movidas, pero las coca colas y los trinas se los habían bebido los profesores en la party que habían tenido antes de que empezara el curso. Así­ que los chicos tuvieron que conformarse con jugar al pillapilla y las chicas se conformaron con agua del grifo.


	2. Quasi & Espe

Capí­tulo 2  
  
Al dÍ­a siguiente ya tení­an clase. Estaban todos plácidamente dormidos cuando se escuchó.  
  
"HABÍA UNA VEZ UN CIRCO, QUE ALEGRABA SIEMPRE EL CORAZÓN"

  
Ya empezaban. Ese era el grito de guerra para levantarse que les había perseguido desde que a los 11 años entraron en la escuela de magia. ¿No podían cambiar la cinta? No, se ve que el presupuesto del colegio iba para otras cosas... ¿pero para qué? Ese era el gran misterio.  
  
Los chicos y las chicas se levantaron y se pusieron el uniforme a regañadientes. Eran unos pantalones negros, camisa y jersey azul para los chicos y para las chicas era una falda azul con el jersey y medias del mismo color y camisa. Se vistieron como pudieron y salieron corriendo al Comedor, parecí­an los pitusos, sólo les faltaba que el gorro reglamentario fuera blanco. Tuvieron que salir corriendo a las 8 de la mañana porque el comedor estaba en dirección opuesta a las aulas.  
  
Kerry, Renata y Ana se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre. El desayuno era un colacao con galletas. Desayunaron deprisa y corriendo y corrieron otra vez para las aulas. Miraron su horario los cuatro amigos [César, Ana, Kerry y Rena] y vieron que lo primero que tenían por la mañana era... POCIONES. ¿Por qué a las 8:30 de la mañana les tocaba con la Quasi? No lo sabían.  
  
Clases con la Quasi  
  
Quasi era la profesora más estricta del colegio y también la que más miedo daba. Se sentaron rápidamente y sacaron el libro y los pergaminos, junto con otros enseres como calderos, cucharones...   
  
Allá­ entro Quasi. Todos sintieron un sudor frí­o que les corría por el cogote y tragaron saliva. Entró cargada de libros que los dejó caer sobre la mesa del profesor. Al oír el estruendoso ruido que se escuchó cuando los libros chocaron con la mesa casi les da un paro cardiaco.  
  
"mmmm-empezó la profesora-Chicos.. ¿Habéis visto el anuncio del parque biológico?"  
  
A los alumnos les dieron ganas de decir "No, nosotros no vemos la tele", pero sería una mentira como una casa así que dijeron: "Err... sí, ¿por qué?""-preguntó Jorge con miedo  
  
"no, porque pareceis búhos"  
  
y se empezó a carcajear con una risa horrible... todo el mundo, de los mismos nervios, comenzó a reírse.  
  
Pronto el careto de Quasi se volvió amenazador. Echó una visual y vio a su alumna más odiada... Marta. Se acerco con cara de asesina de "Sé lo que hiciste el último verano"La tensiÃ³n se respiraba en el ambiente.. Nadie quería mirar lo que iba a pasar...  
  
"Mmmm... Mmmaarrtaaa.. iluuusa... aún me acuerdo cuando me rellenaste el examen con tinta rosa y poniendo corazoncitos en las íes"- dijo Quasi muy seria.  
  
"¿No jodas que aún de acuerdas? Me cachis en la mar salada...."-respondió Marta muy serena.  
  
"Recuerda Marta.. la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente"  
  
"OH... ¡QUÉ MIEDO!"  
  
Quasi se alejó de aquel asiento hasta la mesa del profesor y los miró uno a uno. Ahora estaban al borde las lágrimas... ¿por qué la gallinita dijo Eureka?  
  
"César..mmm... sal a la pizarra"  
  
César se levantó del asiento, pero de la presión se desmayó. Todos saltaron para decirle a Quasi que le llevaban a la enfermerí­a. Pero luego se acordaron que con esa excusa tenían menos futuro que Chewaka en un anuncio de medias mariclear porque el medimago sólo iba los Martes y Jueves de 12:30 a 12:35 [N/A: En mi colegio, ese es horario del médico, y no es coña], así­ que se limitaron a decir "Cúrate por la gloria de mi madre" y se olvidaron. Dejaron a César en el suelo y siguieron con la clase.  
  
Transformaciones con la Espe...  
  
Salieron de clase de la Quasi como cuarto de hora más tarde porque la puñetera les tenía siempre más tiempo del que debían. Los de la casa Azul llegaron tarde a clase de Espe, la jefa de su casa, que es la cosa más repelente que la chepa de la Quasi les quitó 50 puntos por llegar tarde. Estaban indignados de tener semejante jefa de casa... ¡¡50 PUNTOS?? .  
  
Empezó la clase contándoles no sé qué historias de un examen opcional [según mencionó la palabra opcional la gente dejó de escucharla]. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca la escuchaban, pero si era opcional, pues menos aún. Rena, Kerry y Marta se intercambiaron los libros para escribirse movidas. A veces levantaban la vista y se partían to'l culo. A cada frase que decí­a, Espe hací­a un movimiento de pelo pantene y por encima del cuello de su jersey de cuello vuelto asomaban sus 321429234932 medallas de santos.. cada año era más penosa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hasta aquÃ­ el capi 2, total, como no lo lee nadie pos da igual.


	3. Las misteriosas mujeres

Capi 3  
  
1 Después del recreo  
  
"Qué guay tío! Estudios Muggles"-decí­a Rena  
  
"Eso se sale, nunca hacemos nada, además el Diego es un enrollao"-decía Kerry mientras se dirigí­an al aula.  
  
Llegaron a la clase y estuvieron cuarto de hora charlando hasta que llegó Diego acompañado de la Espe.  
  
"Diego"-decía la Espe-"Ahora justifica el por qué de tu retraso"  
  
"Esto..."- empezó Diego-. "Es que habí­a atasco Srta. Burgos"  
  
"Si, en los Polvos Flú hay un atasco que te cagas"- dijeron todos al uní­sono.  
  
Diego murmuró algo sobre unos cabroncetes bocazas y la Espe se largó.  
  
"Bueno, hijos de p... o sea, alumnos, bienvenidos un año más a la clase de Estudios Muggles" empezó Diego- "Este año va a tratar sobre aparatos electrónicos y su funcionamiento"  
  
Echó una visual a la clase y vio que la gente estaba a su rollo.  
  
"Venga chicos, un segundito y os dejo en paz"-dijo- "Bueno, pues eso, mañana quiero sobre mi mesa un cacho de papel o pergamino explicando vuestro proyecto sobre circuitos eléctricos, con un dibujito cutre me basta, y espero que no se le olvide a nadie porque tenéis toda la tarde"  
  
Todo el mundo se quejó [¿se creía este señor que iban a perder su preciado tiempo haciendo dibujos cutres cuando ya habí­an planeado megaescondite que incluí­a la piscina del monte?], pero Diego se limitó a reírse y se sentó en su escritorio. Cada vez que subía un poco el volumen de las conversaciones decía: "Venga chicos, hablad un poco más bajo que me van a llamar la atención".  
  
Entre pitos y flautas la clase pasó en un pispas, era la típica clase de "relax" en la que lo Único requerido era estar callado.  
  
Los chavales miraron su horario y vieron "Herbologí­a"  
  
¡¡ESTUPENDO!! ¡CON LA VIEJA ZUMBADA DEL APROBADO GENERAL!¡DIOS ES MISERICORDIOSO!-decí­a César  
  
Todos eran felices y corrieron a las mesas de picnic donde se daba herbología. Cuando llegaron no estaba la vieja loca sino otra tía, joven, pelirroja, cabezona... ¿quién será?  
  
1.1 En la otra punta de España en una gruta  
  
"Wejeje"-decí­a una mujer con capucha-"Este año voy a ir a la Escuela de Magia Merlín el Mago y me voy a vengar de todas las putadas que me hací­an los alumnos"  
  
A su lado se encontraba una gigantesca flor que dijo con voz chillona:  
  
"Si, nos vengaremos por todo aquello que nos hicieron y por fin nos vengaremos, seguro que los demás profesores nos lo agradecerán"  
  
"Ya sabes que decí­an que estoy loca"-le recordó la mujer-"nunca me tomaron en serio.. "ellos también pagarán WEJEJEEEEEEEE"  
  
1.2 Después de Herbología  
  
"PUTA GUARRA ME CAGO EN SUS MUERTOS, VA A MORIR, LE VOY A METER TAL HOSTIA QUE VA A VOLAR Y..."  
  
"Ya pasó César, tranquilí­zate, no tenemos herbologí­a hasta dentro de dos días"-decí­a Renata  
  
"Pero tí­a, yo voy a tener pesadillas"-decí­a Marta-"O sea, ¡qué heavy!""  
  
"Eres pija hasta para decir que la tí­a es asquerosa"-decí­a Kerry  
  
"Osea Kerry, por faor"-decí­a Marta ya de coña.  
  
"Wenno.. de momento podí­amos hacerle alguna bromilla de mal gusto MUAAAAAJAJAJA"- dijo Ana  
  
"Tí­a, hay veces que me asustas un trillón"  
  
  



	4. Adelanto

CAPI 4

****

**_Al día siguiente en el comedor...._**

"Dejj... lentejas y puré... ¿alguien les ha explicado a esta gente lo que significa comida?"- dijo Kerry con cara de disgusto.

"No, pero encima he pedido más de puré" – decía César con más cara de disgusto que Kerry.

"EUREKA WOWOWO" – Ana llegaba saltando a nuestra mesa

"¿Es un nuevo hechizo?" - preguntaba Marta

"Tu eres una jamá Marta, además de un pija"- decía Renata mirando escépticamente  su cucharada de lentejas.

"Bueno, al rollo"-decía Ana-"lo tengo todo preparado para joder mañana a la nueva de herbología".

Toda la mesa la miró en ese instante, parecían interesados en la idea. 

"CUENTA CUENTA"- gritaba desde el otro lado de la mesa una chaval de 6º curso.

"Bien pues lo que vamos a hacer es cambiar la pus de bubotubérculo que sacamos por una poción que vamos a preparar esta noche que cuando la mire le van a llorar los ojos y se va a poner mazo de mal...... Y PUEDE QUE ESTÉ UN MES SIN IR A CLASE"

Todos los que estaban en la mesa tiraron sus sombreros reglamentarios al aire, como si hubieran ganado el premio de casas. Después de que la Espe se acercara a decirnos cuatro frescas y a recordarnos que tenían contados los cubiertos de plata, la gente siguió como si nada.

**_Pociones..._**

"MMM... Chicos... voy a miraros vuestro informe sobre las alas de mantícora"-dijo la Chepu dirigiendo una visual a toda la clase.

"Joe, a mi sólo me han salido 3 folios"- dijo Lucía

Todos la oimos y nos quedamos alucinados... a nadie le había salido más de media cara. La Chepu puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

"Srta. Perucho, a usted no le voy a leer el trabajo.. por lista, me disgusta tener que leer todo eso"-dijo la Chepu sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno de notas.

La Perucho se quedó traspuesta y casi le da un yuyu parecido al de César. La Chepu recogió los demás trabajos impasiblemente. 

"Martaaa"

"Cayó pedrusco..., ¿qué tripa se le ha roto Profesora Cubero?"

"Esto está ilegible"

"¿Y?"

Todos miramos hacia el pupitre de Marta y luego a la profesora repetidas veces. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. César parecía que se iba a desmayar, Kerry seguía a su bola haciendo dibujos en el libro, mientras que Ana y Renata tragaban saliva y tenían los ojos desorbitados.

"Nada, sólo le estaba informando, ¿lo ha entendido?"

"Alto y Claro"

"Vale, pues espero que también entienda que esta tarde la espero en mi despacho para asignarle su castigos"

"Pues espere sentadita"

Por primera vez en toda la discusión la Chepu había levantado la vista del cuaderno de notas y dirigía una mirada asesina a Marta. 

"A las 5 espero verla".

Marta iba a contestar, pero Sandra le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y le susurró: "Tía, como sigas, el próximo examen no sólo va a ser chunguísimo, sino que va a poner insu general"

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados, volvieron a respirar con normalidad, cuando oyeron ruidos fuera. Se apresuraron a salir todos a leches por la puerta cuando vieron que era Serapio [más conocido como el PO ZÍ porque le faltaba media dentadura] con los cubos de la basura.

"CHICOS, NO SEAIS ILUSOS, NADIE VA A VENIR A SALVAROS, NI SIQUIERA LOS MORTÍFAGOS"

"¿Los morti qué?"- se oyó una voz por ahí, pero nadie identificó de quien era

Y sin más incidencias [y con 50 puntos menos para los de la casa Azul], acabó la clase

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Esto es un adelanto del nuevo capi en el que estoy trabajando....

¿Qué pasará en clase de pociones?¿Cómo se tomará Lucía la reacción de la Chepu?¿Será la única guarrada que le harán a Maxi en todo el curso?¿El último día de curso estarán TODOS los cubiertos de plata o pasará como los otros años?

Esto y más..... EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS


	5. Fin del día

Capi 5

Tras la hora mortal con la Quasi, nuestros héroes salen de clase algo aturdidos. Siguiente clase... Astronomía.

- Yo esto no lo entiendo –decía César- ¿Qué recoña querrán que veamos a las 6 de la tarde?

- Esto.. César... recuerda, no hay telescopio.

- O.O Ostras.. es verdad

Y los 5 amigos siguieron carcajeándose del tema de los telescopios y recordaron los viejos tiempos en los que había un catalejo y veían a la Quasi sobándose la siesta. Pero aquellos tiempos de risas sin fin acabaron cuando, sin previo aviso, la profesora llamada cariñosamente "La Pulgarcito" faltó y vino la Quasi a sustituir y pilló a medio colegio apuntando a su ventana con el catalejo... En fin, cosas que pasan...

El caso es que ahora tenían clase con la Pulgarcito. Iban a copiar apuntes sobre constelaciones y ya está. En un pispas llegaron al aula y se sentaron. Se pusieron a hablar hasta que oyeron una voz... y no señores, no era un fantasma, era la PULGARCITO mandando silencio.

- "Hoy chicos" –comenzó la Pulgarcito-"Vamos a aprender lo que las manchas de la luna podrían decir sobre nuestro fut..."

No pudo acabar la frase, todo el curso empezó a coro la ya famosa "QUISIERA SER TAN ALTA COMO LA LUNAAAAAA AY AY COMO LAAAAAA LUNA COMO LA-LU-NA"

-"AYYYYY NENES, MUY BONITO ¿EH? MUY BONITO"-dijo la Pulgarcito mazo cabreada-"Voy hacer como que no he oid.."

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de acabar, enseguida Renata la cortó.

-"Osea, que se va a hacer la sorda, ¿no?"

-"AYYYYYY NENA, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR YO A TI ÉTICA"

Después de este incidente, siguieron hablando de las manchas en la luna y patatín, y patatán, y tal, y cual, pascual, leche desnatad... bueno, bueno, que me voy del tema. Después de esto tenían toda la tarde libre.. Ya copiarían a la Perucho las 5 primeras líneas del trabajo de Pociones, de lo de Transformaciones pasaban, de Estudios Muggles.. na, pasaban del dibujito y no iban a leerse los apuntes de las manchas de la luna porque mucha pereza.

Estuvieron toda la tarde rascándose la barriga y sin hacer nada. Ana estuvo informándose acerca de la poción para joder a la cabezona pelirroja, que enseguida adopto el mote de "Seta". César se fue a hacer el gili con los otros tíos. Kerry, Marta y Renata estuvieron hablando de Ali G y esas movidas. Pronto llegó la hora de cenar.. pero nadie tenía ganas de devolver, así que pasaron de entrar. En fin... además, a quien le apetecen lentejas y sanjacobos para cenar..a nadie...

Bueno niños, hasta aquí el Capítulo 5... sólo Dios sabe cuando llegará el 6.. yo sólo digo... DISFRUTAD CUANTO PODAIS.....AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII

Ali G rules


	6. Alicuencano

Capi 6: WOWOWO

Disclaimer: No lo había puesto antes, pero como todo el mundo lo pone... pos yo también. Todo lo que hay en esta basura de fic me pertenece; al que le guste bien y al que no... se aguanta.

   Era un linda mañana.... qué coño, eran las 7 de la mañana y no habían puesto ni las calles.    Nuestros amigos roncaban a pata suelta cada uno en su cama y Dios en la de todos (esta aclaración viene a cuento por todos los salidos que pueden estar leyendo esto y son capaces de hacer un fic no recomendado para menores de 30). Pero de repente, algo turbó la paz del lugar.. entre los ronquidos todos pudieron distinguir el......."HABÍA UN VEZ, UN CIRCO QUE COMÍA SIEMPRE NUTRIBÉN" o como sea la canción, porque yo me hago un lío. 

   Todos despertaron batante malhum...jodidos y se vistieron deprisa para llegar a desayunar. No se cruzaron ni media palabra por el camino hasta el comedor. Luego vieron lo de siempre, el colacao calentorro y las galletas caducadas. 

   Tras el frugal desayuno tenían Estudios Muggles. El profesor volvió a llegar tarde, esta vez porque se le habían acabado los polvos flú o algo así. La Espe miró mal a Diego que silbaba el puente sobre el río Kwai mientras hacía como que pasaba lista. Cuando la Espe se piró Diego dijo:

- ¿Alguien ha hecho los deberes?

   Entre los alumnos con cara de indiferencia apareció una mano... LA PERUCHO.

-Hay que joderse... sabía yo que la tonta esta lo iba a hacer...

   La Perucho se sintió muy ofendida, pero pensó que podría superarlo hasta que...

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me sienta bastante mal que dejes así de mal a tus compañeros, un 0 por hacer los deberes.

   La Perucho sintió malestar general, que pronto se transformó en un mareo del 7 (en escala Ritter) y después cayó desplomada al suelo. Nadie se levantó a socorrerla... estaban demasiado ocupados jugando a tirarse tizas.

-Oid... esto....por lo menos griteis, que va a venir la Espe y me va a capar

Y se oyó a coro: HALAAAAAA QUÉ SÁDICA

   Cuando acabó la clase de relax estaban todo totalmente espabilados...para pociones.      Entraron en la clase de pociones.. un persiana estaba rota y la Quasi había pegado un cartel promocional de Euro (¿de dónde lo habría arrancado?) para que no entrase el sol... la Quasi era un ser maligno de la noche... o eso pensaban todos sus alumnos. 

Estaban todos sentados, más quietos que nada cuando alguien entró. Sus pasos se oían por todo el aula, su chepa se veía desde la meca (n/a: ME HA SALIDO UN PAREADO WOWOWO), su mirada les atemorizaba... si, es lo que habéis pensado.. LA QUASI.  

- Renata, ¿has hecho los deberes?

- Verá profesora... yo.. verá, se lo voy a explicar 

- Tienes... 2 minutos para exponerme lo que quieras, piénsalo y razónalo.

(Toda la clase: O.O)

- Verá, yo pertenezco a una corriente de pensamiento aristotélica en la que dan igual los medios siempre que se consiga la felicidad

- ¬_¬ ¿Y qué me quieres expresar con esa bobería que me acabas de soltar?

- Que no he hecho los deberes en pos de mi propia felicidad.

- Siempre con las mismas boberías

   Por lo bajo Marta dijo a Renata: "Es que tía, llevas tres años con el rollo aristotélico, yo creo que deberías de cambiar"

- Me da igual que no lo tengas hecho, ahora mismo me vas a decir todo lo que sepas de... el Alicuéncano, por ejemplo.

   Renata no pudo ocultar su felicidad, esa se la sabía.

- Alicuéncano es Christian, el de la casa Amarilla. Es que un día jugando a Palabras Encadenadas le tocó la A y dijo ALICUÉNCANO, y desde entonces le llamamos    Ali.

   Casi toda la clase estaba de acuerdo con Renata, todos conocían al Ali.. Renata creía que había salido victoriosa de la confrontación con la Chepu, pero...

- Te he dicho que no me digas boberías, estoy muy disgustada.. el Alicuéncano es una planta que sirve para hacer el Clamoxyl

(Casi toda la clase menos la Perucho: Ô_o)

- Pues yo creí que se lo había inventado el Ali

   El resto de la clase, todos los presentes tuvieron nauseas, porque más de una vez habían tomado Clamoxyly sólo de pensar que podía haber hecho la mezcla la Quasi les daba auténtico terror... Salieron bastante mal y mareados todos... el mareo no era por lo del Clamoxyl, sino porque a uno le dio por meter en el caldero pegamento y de los vahos.. pues a saber...

   Siguiente clase... Historia de la Magia con la Pepi. La Pepi era la subdirectora del colegio y daba más miedo que nada, tenía a todo el alumnado acojonado pero se empeñaba en que participásemos en clase. La Pepi daba el programa como hacía desde hacía 30 años, cuando empezó a dar clase (n/a: estos datos los doy para que sepáis que no es ninguna mocita, que os conozco a algunos). Todo el mundo llevaba los apuntes de sus padres (leeis bien, de sus padres) pero como estaba algo ida de la olla, se los hacían dictar otra vez y así perdían bastante clase y daba menos tiempo a que diera materia nueva o mandase deberes. Cuando se le terminaba de ir la olla, le decían que iban por el tema 3 cuando en realidad iban por el 18 y cosas de esas. Nadie sabe cual es el temario real de la Pepi ya que se lo alteran.. habría que preguntárselo a las generaciones de aquella época, pero son muy viejos o han muerto. 

   Entraron en clase de Historia de la Magia como siempre, con un par de pergaminos, pluma, tinta y los bolsillos repletos de tizas para una hora de diversión sin límites. La Pepi empezó con un rollo sobre los magos de la Rev. Francesa pero en seguida le dijeron que Nanay de la China, que no había llegado ahí, que a finales del año pasado se quedaron en la Magia durante la prehistoria. Es una de las trolas más grandes que han cruzado nuestras bocas, por un largo momento de máxima tensión creímos que la Pepi había recuperado la razón.......

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

JUA JUA JUA

Ahí os quedáis con la duda...

¿Aceptará la Pepi el Nanay de la China?¿Habrá recuperado la Pepi la cordura?¿Será algún truco de la Quasi para desacreditar a los alumnos?¿Cómo es que llevaban 4 años dando la Magia durante la Prehistoria y la Pepi no se acordaba?¿Les jodería la Perucho diciendo la fétida verdad?

Todo esto y mucho más en el Capi 7, que espero que llegue pronto...

Gracias a mis fans y a mi mamá.


	7. La Pepi y sus momentos de meditación

Capi 7: La Pepi wowowo

(Continuando el capi anterior)

            La Pepi miró uno por uno a los alumnos, proceso que le llevó cerca de cuarto de hora de clase, porque no eran ni dos ni tres sino 35... Había tensión en el ambiente, todos esperaban poder volver a dar la Magia en la Prehistoria que gracias a 5 años de repetición ya se sabían más que de memoria y aseguraba el sobresaliente general. La Pepi seguía en silencio, sopesando todas las opciones. Los alumnos se miraban los unos a los otros y tragaban saliva. Nada podía ser peor que que la Pepi hubiera recuperado la cordura... La Pepi dio la espalda a los alumnos mientras miraba el póster de Merlín. Durante los escasos instantes en los que la Pepi estuvo dada la vuelta, todos se abalanzaron sobre la Perucho, a la que ataron y amordazaron para que no dijera por dónde iban realmente (lo que supondría dar un salto de 1200 años en la historia). La Pepi tomó aire, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Bueno, chicos, lo he estado pensando y.....

Todos sin quererlo vieron a la Pepi en un primer plano tipo Oliver y Benjuí cuando piensan las jugadas y tal.

- ...no me intentéis timar...

Cuando dijo aquello media clase cayó desmayada de la impresión, no se esperaban aquello, fue demasiado fuerte para algunos.

- ...sé que vamos por el Neolítico y no por el Paleolítico.

Al oir aquello todos respiraron, que la verdad, ya les hacía falta porque estaban un poco rojos. Sacaron sus pergaminos ya copiados y prosiguió la clase con normalidad...

- A ver... ¿quién me sabe decir qué mago inventó la varita de cobre?

La Perucho, atada y amordazada, emitía pequeños gemidos para que la profesora se fijase en ella,pero todo con poco éxito, ya que cuando metía algún ruido raro los 35 se apresuraban a toser y dejarse allí la garganta si hacía falta.

Cuando acabó la clase todos salieron en estampida (cosa bastante habitual en ellos). Era la hora de comer y estaban a punto de desfallecer, ya que apenas habían comido el día anterior y ni siquiera entraron a cenar. 

Con un mareo del 15 entraron todos al comedor pero al ver el panorama estuvieron a punto de salirse. ¿Qué fue lo que les mantuvo en el comedor? Que sus tripas tocaban la 9º Sinfonía de Beethoven con coro incluido, y no era plan. Cogieron sus bandejas, en la que fue depositado el cocido madrileño (N/A: ¿Por qué nos atribuirán a los madrileños semejante porquería?) y Ruffles con un filete incomestible. Cuando acabaron con los deliciosos manjares (lo de deliciosos manjares es una ironía, que nadie me mire mal) les tocaba herbología. 

Ana ya lo tenía todo preparado. Llevaba la poción en una botella de Font Maga, pegaría el cambiazo con la botella de la profesora y..... CHANÁN CHANÁN una profesora menos durante... 3 meses. Todo el plan parecía perfecto y todos estaban bastante emocionados con la idea. Nada podía salir mal. Pronto la "seta" conocería nuevos significados de dolor y los alumnos nuevos significados de felicidad.

Llegaron a las 4 macetas que, junto con una mesa cutre de camping, componen el "aula" de herbología. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la ya mencionada mesa como pudieron (N/A: osea, a ostias) y esperaron a la Seta. Pronto apareció y todos sintieron bastante repulsión... pero no por ella, sino por la planta toda fea y retorcida que llevaba en los brazos. César susurró:

- Ana, tienes que hacerlo por el colegio, por tus amigos, por tu barrio, por el hip hop y por el ASEREJÉ (N/A: La frase original sale en la película Ali G ANDA SUELTO que recomiendo a todos los que leais esto).

Al oir todos los alumnos la palabra Aserejé (que para eso tienen un oído que ni sacados de conservatorio oye) todos se pusieron a bailar la coreografía y a cantar el famoso estribillo. La Seta nos miró mazo de raro y al venir a llamarnos la atención, Ana hurgó en su bolso y dio el cambiazo. Todo había salido a la perfección y en cuando bebiese... MUAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA (-risa tope malvada que da más miedo que la Pantoja sin maquillar).

La clase transcurrió sin incidentes, todo pacífico y calmado y tal y cual y la Perucho contestando a todas las preguntas.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA GEOGRAFÍA ESPAÑOLA 

La malvada vieja del aprobado general sigue maquinando su extraño plan para joder el año escolar y a todos los alumnos que se rieron de ella (osea, de todo el alumnado). Junto a ella se encontraba su fiel compañera.planta

- ¿Cuándo crees que debemos a atacar?

- Esperaremos a pillarlos a todos reunidos... una venganza en masa....

- Entonces, basta con pillarlos a la hora de comer.

- JUAJUAJUAJUA Esos niños casi nunca entran a comer... no los pillaríamos... tendrá que ser en otro momento...

Y la vieja y la planta siguieron hablando de otros temas más banales, como los maltratos a Carmina Ordóñez, los fea que es la Karmele, los bares de la Pantoja... 

Poco se imaginaban los alumnos de el Instituto de Magia "Merlín el Mago" lo que la malvada vieja planeaba..................................................

-----------------

Bueno gente, esto es todo por el capi 7... La vieja tendrá que esperar a que estén todos juntos, lo cual es prácticamente imposible pero..¿queréis pistas? Bueno, hay varias fechas en las que podrían estar reunidos:

- El día del Fundador

- La cena de Navidad

Esos dos de momento, aunque... quien sabe, podrían reunirse alguna otra vez a lo largo del curso.. dadle al coco.

Gracas a Luna por sus reviews.. :) Gracias!!!


	8. Y el tiempo fue pasando

Capi 8: Y los días fueron pasando... y llegamos a Navidad

Disclaimer: Aunque yo diga que todos los personajes me pertenecen, prácticamente todos menos la planta de la vieja son reales... ¡¡¡ESCALOFRIANTE!!!

Los días fueron pasando alegrem.... vamos a dejarlo en que fueron pasando (a secas) y nuestros amigos siguieron asistiendo a sus clases habituales y sus madres recibieron varios canarios (el colegio no tenía presupuesto para lechuzas) diciendo lo mal que se portaban sus hijos, etc.

Las madres, comprendiendo lo que decían las cartas, decidieron que las vacaciones de Navidad las iban a pasar en el colegio y que ya les mandarían los regalos. La Perucho lloró porque no le iban a llegar regalos, ya que vivía al lado de un coto de caza y los cazadores matarían a sus lechuzas. Todos sintieron gran alegría al recibir la noticia, pero como en el fondo son bastante buenas personas, le dijeron que todos los regalos que recibieran con fines didácticos se los regalarían (N/A: Con regalos didácticos me refiero a puzzles de más de dos piezas, cuadernillos de matemáticas etc).

La carta de Renata fue así:

"Queridos Reyes Magos: 

No os suelo pedir nunca nada (N/A:qué falsa es), pero quiero que me regaléis la GameCube con todos los videojuegos de la Guerra de las Galaxias y el DVD del 'Episodio II'. Sé que siguiendo la costumbre sólo me regalaréis el dvd y alguna cosita más, que este años os AGRADECERÍA ESPECIALMENTE que no fuera nada didáctico.

Gracias:

Ren"

La de César era así:

"Queridos Reyes Magos y pajes  y toda esa gente a la que no hay que olvidar en días tan especiales:

Este año quiero: LA PS2, LA PS2, LA PS2, y algún juego para la PS2 (nota: como sé que están un poco viejos y que de estas cosas no entienden, les aclaro que el juego sólo no me vale).

No me regaléis ni puzzles ni libros culturales.

Que os cunda:

César"

Y así más o menos eran las cartas de toda la gente de la casa Azul, que siempre se distinguió por las almas caritativas de todos sus miembros. 

Como todos los años por aquellas fechas, los profesores organizaron una serie de campeonatos y actividades. Los campeonatos eran: Campeonato de Ajedrez (se presentaban los 4 superdotados de turno), Campeonato de Parchís (una auténtica tradición) y Campeonato de Petanca (este era una tradición... nadie se perdía la tortas que le daban con las bolas a la Quasi cuando se ponía a tiro). Y las actividades eran: Teatro (Cada casa representaba una pequeña pieza teatral) y Gymkhana (cada casa presentaba a 4 participantes, formaban equipos y hacían la Gymkhana normal). 

La casa Azul este año tenía muy buena plantilla para el Campeonato de Parchís, que como he dicho en las lineas anteriores, era una auténtica tradición. Se jugaba con fichas y dado de papel, ya que un año se perdieron las fichas y no se han vuelto a comprar nuevas. En la plantilla de este año eran: Renata, Ana, Kerry y Marta, que el año pasado también ganaron el campeonato. A Petanca se presentaban los más valientes de cada casa, ya que cada bolazo a la cabeza y/o chepa de la Quasi significaban deberes extra de Pociones.

En Gymkhana también tenían un equipo campeón: César, Jorge, Ana y Renata, que quedaron subcampeones el año pasado. 

---------

Bueno, y hasta aquí.. QUE NOOOOOOO QUE CONTINUA XDD. Me estoy esmerando por hacer un capi largo de esos que se tienen que leer en varias sesiones xDD. Venga, que continua

---------

Pronto empezó el campeonato de Parchís, y los equipos de casa Amarilla y de la Verde se tuvieron que retirar pronto, ya que no ganaron ni a la casa Roja ni a la Azul. Para la Final de Finales (C. Roja VS C. Azul) había bastante expectación, por no decir que todo el colegio estaba pendientes de la partida que duró bastante tiempo. Fue bastante emocionante, a cada tirada de dado aumentaba la expectación. Así eran las partidas:

Renata VS Celia

Kerry VS Eva

Ana VS Rocío

Marta VS María

  Durante más de 1 hora estuvieron las partidas bastante igualadas, hasta que Renata, con gran habilidad y temple (la tensión era máxima, podría haberse pegado un tiro o algo) metió sus cuatro fichas en casa mientras que a Celia le quedaban dos... bien, ya habían ganado una partida, con ganar dos más tenían otra vez ganado el campeonato de casas. La tensión se acrecentaba por minutos después de un rato de emoción tras la victoria de Renata. Cada movimiento de ficha era totalmente crucial. Un movimiento en falso y... podían perder la copa. Uno de esos fallos mortales los tuvo Rocío, que al mover la ficha que no era, Ana le comió con su última ficha y entró en casa... Otra partida fumigada. Sólo quedaban dos, de la victoria de alguna de ellas podría inclinar la balanza, todo era posible aún. Hubo varios desmayos causados por el cal... por la tensión, porque en invierno no hace calor. Pero pronto la balanza se inclinó... Marta paneó a María. 

LA CASA AZUL HABÍA GANADO POR SEGUNDO AÑO CONSECUTIVO

Todo estaban felices y contentos y bastante más tranquilos, tras casi 2 horas de tensión sin límites. La Quasi, jefa de la casa Roja, miró a los triunfadores con cara asesina y pudieron leerle en los labios "Lleváis suspensas las Pociones de 4º", pero les dio igual, no necesitaban ganar un campeonato para suspender. 

Al la casa que ganaba el Campeonato de Parchís, tenía derecho a comer Pizza con los ingredientes que quisieran. Las demás casas miraban mal a los afortunados de la casa azul, ya que ellos tenían que comerse varitas de pescado Capitán Pescanova, de esas que no sólo no alimentan, sino que llevan queso y otras porquerías dentro.

Por la tarde llovió bastante y como los profesores no quieren que cojan catarro (para nno tener que andar haciendo pociones y cosas de esas muy laboriosas) los metieron en el "Salón de Actos", osea, una sala muy grande en la que todos los alumnos se sientan en el suelo para ver una minitele. No les importaba ver la tele, llevaban sin verla como 3 meses, pero es que les iban a poner un video. Desearon con todas sus fuerzas que este año hubiesen comprado una cinta nueva, pero no, seguían con la misma.. "Jóvenes y Brujas". Supongo que todos los lectores conocéis la película (la ponen todos los años varias veces). Va de unas que descubren que son brujas y hacen mil cosas. 

La película es muy importante para esta generación de estudiantes, ya que antes de que ellos entraran la habían visto. Nada más saber que eran magos pensaron en aquella película. Se quitarían las espinillas, sacarían dieces, ligarían... lo que quisieran. Claro, ellos suponían que ibas a la tienda, comprabas un libro misterioso, cuatro velas y te ponías a hacer vudú. Pero cuando llegaron a "Merlín el Mago" vieron que las cosas eran distintas... empezando por que tenían más de un libro y que no era nada fácil ni ligar ni sacar dieces. 

El caso es que este instituto tiene una ecuación que siempre se cumple:

"Tarde Lluviosa = Jóvenes y Brujas" 

La Quasi era la encargada de poner el video, pero no tenía ni idea, así que llamó a la Pulgarcito, que parece que tenía idea de ponerlo pero por más que lo intentaban... hasta que Renata las hizo razonar... "¿HABÉIS ENCHUFADO EL VIDEOOO?". 

.-----

Ahora si que se acaba chicos, ¿qué os ha parecido? Es de lo más largo que he escrito. Poned reviews aunque sea contándome un chiste...

"HARE KRISHNA, KRISHNA RAMA

¡PUM! A LA CAMA."

- Ali G.


	9. AGM Asalto a las Galletas María

Después del visionado del filme salieron todos del salón de actos despeinados y con ojeras. Es un efecto secundario de la película. Como ya se les había pasado la tarde les dejaron hora libre para estudiar... jejeje, pero claro, una cosa es escuchar y otra oir. Nuestros protagonistas son más partidarios de la escucha selectiva, esto es, que todo lo que les entra por una oreja les sale por la otra excepto casos como cotilleos, bromitas y canciones pegadizas. 

Por lo tanto, se tiraron el resto de la tarde rascándose la barriga y hablando de los últimos cotilleos, como que la Perucho se deja el pelo suelto para hacerse la sensual. Por supuesto, todas estaban bastante indignadas, pero los tíos atribuyeron todo a la envidia y babeaban cada vez que la Perucho pasaba y hacia un movimiento que se denomina comúnmente "movimiento pelo pantene porque yo lo valgo". 

---------------

En este párrafo hacemos un paréntesis, porque va a ser un párrafo con fines didácticos. Osea, que es un párrafo en el que lo explico todo acerca de la Perucho. La Perucho es una empollona que va de Sex-Symbol por la vida. Todas la odiamos porque es bastante gilipollas pero ellos, como piensan con la entrepierna, la adoran como si fuese la diosa Afrodita, o, para que quede más claro, Pamela Anderson o alguien así con tetas (N/A: que por cierto, la Perucho no tiene).

---------------

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena en la que nadie quería entrar porque había pollo con huevo duro y naranja que sabía a rayos. Pero pronto hallaron la solución. Con unos ingredientes sencillos que se podían encontrar fácilmente en el armario de la Quasi, crearon una "bomba de humo". Rena, que es la más valiente, tiró la "bomba" en el comedor, al más puro estilo "terrorista islámico" al grito de "EJWOLAAAAA" o algo así. Aprovechando la confusión entraron todos a lo bruto por la puerta y arrasaron llevándose todas las bolsitas de galletas María. 

Los profesores estaban bastante acostumbrados a este tipo de vandalismo, pero la Quasi, que tiene un 8º sentido para estas cosas, sabía que había entrado a saco en su armario de ingredientes, así que decidió tomarse la venganza por su cuenta. Estaba claro que no podía castigar a todo el colegio, aunque sabía que había sido una acción conjunta, así que en un primer momento sólo iba a castigar a todos aquellos que sacasen menos de un 5 en el examen de pociones del día siguiente... los alumnos no esperarían unas represalias tan crueles... pero ese método suponía castigar a cerca de un 95% del colegio, así que tendría que pensar otra cosa. Según su experiencia, estaba claro que habían sido los de la Casa Azul, lo cual reducía bastante el cículo, también estaba claro que habían sido los alumnos de 5º ya que todos los profesores coincidían en que eran los más vándalos que había pasado por el colegio en bastantes años. Entonces cambiaría una hora de clase y hallaría al culpable.. sabía que los de la Casa Azul la tenían más miedo que a una Banshee. 

Al día siguiente a la vuelta del recreo entraron en la clase de Transformaciones, bastante mentalizados de que iba a ser una hora larga y aburrida. Se sentaron en sus asientos, abrieron el libro por la última hoja pintada y pusieron cara de interesantes... Pero en vez de aparecer la Espe apareció la Quasi con aire siniestro (N/A: Se sobreentiende que siempre tiene un aire siniestro, pero es para crear un efecto más dramático). Todos enderezaron el espinazo y abrieron mucho los ojos... esto era lo peor que les podía pasar. 

La Quasi permaneció inmutable mientras llegaba a la mesa del profesor que hábilmente habían colocado los alumnos para que al poner los libros encima de la mesa, el pupitre entero se cayese. Era para gastarle una bromita inocente a la Espe, pero ahora que venía la Quasi, la ecuación **mesa suelo + libros suelo = desastre**  se cumplía. El problema es que las dos primeras filas se hallaban vacías y nadie se podía levantar sin que el fino oido de la Quasi lo detectase, así que rezaron todo lo que se sabían a todos los santos que pudieron recordar y sacaron un pie del pupitre para salir por patas.

Lo primero que hizo la Quasi nada más llegar al escritorio fue depositar sus libros sobre él, de manera que hicieron un gran BLAAAAAAAAM que todo el mundo rió emocionado, porque podían ser sus últimos momentos de vida. El plan era salir por patas, pero la Quasi tenía un poder del estilo "Embrujadas" que los congeló a todos... era un poder de la Quasi o del mismo acojone, porque nunca se sabía. 

En el silencio sepulcral se pudo oir una voz... la de la Quasi:

- "Chicos... que ilusos sois... os voy a hacer una pregunta que puede salvar vuestras vidas, que en estos instantes penden de un hilo"

Hizo un breve pausa que a los alumnos se les hizo bastante eterna, mientras gotas de sudor frío recorrían el cogote de cada uno de ellos. 

-"La pregunta es: ¿Quién fue el superdotado que tuvo la idea de entrar en la sala de profesores y llevarse los ingredientes de la bomba de humo?"

Al oir la palabra "superdotado" todos sintieron una inspiración divina (sus rezos funcionaron) y dijeron a coro: "LA PERUCHOOOOO". Quasi abrió mucho los ojos, aquello era un golpe muy duro de aceptar... su mejor alumna... había movido a las masas a asaltar su armario de ingredientes....

La Perucho alucinaba... ella no había tenido nada que ver, pero no tenía coartada creíble... Estaba estudiando Transformaciones a la hora de los hechos pero.. eran 35 contra 1.

La Quasi les dio el resto de la hora libre y se quedó a solas con la Perucho. Nuestros héroes habían superado la dura prueba que suponía la pregunta de la Quasi, aunque fuese a costa de uno de los suyos. Se sintieron culpables durante unos momentos pero luego lo olvidaron fácilmente y estuvieron a su bola (qué raro, ¿no? XD).

La Perucho estuvo encerrada con la Quasi dando clase extra de Pociones y seguramente con la cabeza como un bombo. Pero nuestros amigos tenían la cabeza en asuntos más importantes... la Gymkhana que iba a tener lugar esa misma tarde.. Habían sufrido una baja, la de Jorge, que durante el **A**salto a las **G**alletas **M**aría (**A.G.M.** a patir de ahora) sufrio un esguince en el tobillo y algunas magulladuras. Eso era lo que tenía a la Casa Azul en vilo, encontrar a un sustituto capaz para ganar la Gymkhana y conseguir suspender también la 2ª evaluación de pociones.

------------------------------

Bueno gente, esto es todo por ahora. La Gymkhana ahora tiene una dificultad muy gorda. No se sabe el desenlace.

¿Será Jorge envenenado por la Quasi para que no pueda participar?¿Habrá sobrevivido la Perucho a la clase extra de pociones?¿Se vengará por ello y/o se aliará con la vieja del aprobado general?

Quién sabe... ni siquiera yo lo tengo pensado. Osea, que cuando tenga algo interesante que contar escribiré más XD. 

QUE LA FUERZA OS ACOMPAÑE


	10. Paula

Capi X 

Dedicatoria:  ¡¡Este capi va dedicado a Paula!! (Luna en ff.net)

Nuestros amigos estaban al borde del colapso nervioso. Jorge, el más rápido de los participantes se había lesionado. Todo estaba perdido... este año ya no tendrían excusa por haber suspendido Pociones... se descubriría la horrible verdad, es decir, que el dinero que les dieron para el libro de Pociones en realidad había servido para otro tipo de gastos. De esta manera, la madre de Renata sabría que no estuvo varios meses ahorrando los sickles que le da su abuelo para comprarse el dvd del Episodio II, la madre de César descubriría de dónde sacó tanto dinero para ir al cyber café, la madre de Ana descubriría de donde sacó dinero para el cd de Alanis Morissette... y así en todos los casos menos en el de la Perucho, que era la única persona de la casa Azul que tenía libro de Pociones.

            Bueno, volviendo al tema de la Gymkhana, estaban todos al borde del ataque de nervios. Estaban sentados en unos bancos en un rincón planeando qué hacer y por quién sustituirlo. La Perucho sugería dejar ganar a los de la casa Roja por un solo año. Por supuesto, la Perucho realmente lo que les estaba pidiendo era que mancillasen el honor de la casa Azul. Si somos sinceros, la Perucho nunca había llegado a los extremos de estropear el honor de la casa... pero se ve que no quería pasar otra tarde encerrada a solas con la Chepu.

            Todo parecía perdido, pero pronto llegaron en coche dos adultos y una chica de la edad de nuestros héroes. Entraron directamente al despacho de la directora y en un intento desesperado por hacer gracia, la Perucho dijo:

- Mirad como debe ser que nada mas llegar la mandan al despacho del director jiji.

Y todos la miraron así ¬_¬ y le dieron: 

- Anda y que te pires Perucho, hija.

La verdad es que aunque el comentario hubiera podido tener gracia, todos en la casa azul pisaban el despacho del director una medie de 7.6 veces por evaluación. El silencio siguió hasta que el "Bocú" (N/A:el que quiera saber porque le llamamos así que deje un review) que siempre estaba a su bola dijo:

- Os voy a contar un chiste que es la leche:

"Este es Sauron que se encuentra en Barad-dûr aburrido. Cuando baja se encuentra todo el suelo de la entrada llena de cascos de pipas así que manda llamar a todos los uruks que se encontraban allí cerca.   
Unos 1000 uruks se acercan con mucho miedo y se ponen en fila. Entonces Sauron dice:   
- ¿Quien está comiendo pipas en mi torre oscura?   
Y nadie responde.   
- Repito: ¿Quien esta comiendo pipas en mi torre oscura?   
Sigue sin responder nadie.   
Entonces, manda aniquilar a la mitad de ellos.   
- ¡Qué se los coma Ella-laraña!   
Ya sólo quedan 500 y Sauron repite la misma pregunta y todos siguen callando.   
- La mitad que sirvan de comida a los trolls. Y los trolls se pegaron la zampada del siglo.   
Se repite la historia.   
- 150 más para los balrogs escondidos.   
Los 100 que quedan están muertos de miedo pero siguen sin hablar.   
- 50 para las bestias aladas.   
...   
...   
Así hasta que quedan dos y repite la misma pregunta y ninguno de los dos habla.   
- Tú, el de la izquierda, ven aquí.   
Y le arrancó la cabeza.   
- A ver, tú. Eres tú el que estás comiendo pipas, ¿verdad?   
- Si señor, soy yo.   
- Ah, ¿si, eh? Pues... ¡¡¡¡¡¡DAME DAME!!!!!!!".

Todos se rieron bastante, aunque no entendieron a qué venía ese chiste. Pero claro, el Bocú siempre tenía gracias a su "factor sorpresa", o sea, que soltaba las cosas cuando menos te lo esperabas. Apenas habían parado de reírse cuando cuando la niña salió del despacho del director acompañada por la Espe. Se despidió de sus padres, y vino con la jefe de casa hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Todos miramos a la Espe con bastante respulsión, y ella a nosotros con una cara de asco impresionante. Al llegar hasta nosotros dijo:

- Estos son la panda de vagos con los que vas a seguir este curso escolar, con la única con la que te deberías de hablar es con Lucía que es la más aplicada.

Hubo una pausa... todos se quedaron pensando quién podía ser Lucía, pero al rato cayeron que Lucía era el verdadero nombre de la Perucho. Luego repararon que en que les había llamado vagos, pero no se inmutaron porque era de las cosas más suavecitas que les decía la Espe. La jefa de casa continuo;

- El resto son Renata que es repelente, Loubet que es una vaga y una pija, César que es un vago, el "Bocú" como lo llaman estos que está todo el día en su mundo, a Ana que es igual de repelente que Renata (por eso son amigas) y algunos más de los que ahora no quiero acordarme. Si realmente tienes interés por el estudio, lamento mucho que hayas caído en esta casa.

Dicho esto, la Espe nos dio la espalda y se largó. Ana suspiró y dijo:

 - UHF, creí que no aguantarí más tiempo mirándola a la cara... Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? 

- Me llamo Paula.

La chica estaba un poco cortada, lo normal, pero empezaron a acribillarla a preguntas. La Perucho intentó preguntar algo pero César la cortó diciendo:

- Anda hija que te calles y respetes el turno de palabra.

Y la Perucho cogio sus libros de transformaciones y se largó.  

Ahora ya podían hablar sin cortarse, y pronto empezaron a hacer distintas preguntas a Paula. 

Llegaron a la conclusión de que antes estaba en el colegio de Magia Hogwarts, pero que ha sido expulsada y que como la admitían en otro sitio ha caído en este colegio. Cuando la preguntaron acerca de cómo era su colegio y demás, les describió que era un castillo enorme, con un gran bosque a las afueras y un montón de pasadizos. Todos estaban alucinados y quién iba a saber por aquel entonces, que al año siguiente Renata y César acabarían yendo. También contó lo de los campeonatos de Quidditch y todos se sintieron bastante desgraciados cuando se enteraron que allí en vez de hacer campeonato de parchis, hacian campeonato de Quidditch. 

Pero resultó que Paula corría muy rápido y era bastante ágil con lo cual sin darse cuenta... ENCONTRARON A LA SUSTITUTA PERFECTA.  
  
  



	11. Gymkhana

Capi XI

Otro dedicado a Paula, que lo disfrutes WOWOWO. Es el más largo, me dura 3 caras y media XDD.

Pasaron muchas cosas desde que conocieron a Paula. Le hicieron una visita turística durante la cual la recién llegada empezó a echar de menos Hogwarts. Pero la gente que conocía de momento le estaba cayendo bastante bien. Todo era bastante cutre comparado con Hogwarts, pero bueno, algo es algo, además en seguida vio que las normas y demás no era como Hogwarts sino que cada uno iba a su aire... eso está bien. 

Pronto llegó la tarde, y con ella la Gymkhana. El equipo estaba vestido de chándal y lo que diferencia a un equipo y a otro era la banda de color que llevaba cada participante en el brazo. Tuvieron un momento de reunión con sus jefes de casa... y desgraciadamente los chavales tuvieron que hablar con la Espe.

- "Aunque no sobresalís en absolutamente nada, sé que para esto sois muy capaces... más os vale ganar u os juro que no os lo perdonaré".

Entonces la Espe levantó la vista y se intercambió una mirada de odio con la Chepu.

- "¿Cuánto te has dejado este año en la apuesta?"  

- " 12 sickles y 3 suplencias..."

En ese momento todos los participantes de la casa Azul se quedaron pensativos... ¿Qué les compensaba más? ¿No tener excusa por la cual haber suspendido Pociones o jorobar a la Espe? Difícil decisión, más el honor de la casa lo debían de mantener bien alto...  

Ejem ejem, aquí voy a hacer una aclaración. Muchos de vosotros (al igual que yo) pensareis: "¿qué entenderá esta gente por HONOR DE LA CASA sino hacen más que burradas?" Bien, esta gente aunque es como es porque son así y punto, intentan mantener alto el honor de la casa en cuanto a premios. Osease, ganando a la Gymkhana y el Parchís... y aletoriamente algún concurso de canto de villancicos en francés para las escuelas invitadas, pero nada más. Por ello, son deportistas aunque no siempre hagan juego limpio.

Bien, les fue entregada la lista de cosas que había que encontrar más las pistas que te conducían a ellas. Aparte había tres profesores a los que se les podía preguntar: Diego, la Chepu y la Pulgarcito... pero había un riesgo, si preguntabas al que no era, te descalificabas. Para que quede claro, había uno de ellos al que no se le podía preguntar sino querías perder la partida. 

Con prisas rompieron el sello del la hoja de cuadritos y en una caligrafía ilegible que les dejó claro que estaba escrito por el destartalado director del colegio, Ryus Rayo, venían los 4 objetos que debían encontrar.

"- Un caldero con una pegatina del Domund.

Vegetación

- Mi pluma de los domingos.

Ladrillos desorganizados.

- Mi chivatoscopio roto

Ventanas

- Mi gafas retrovisoras

En algún lugar de la Mancha"

Como todos los años, Ryus Rayo había escrito a saco las primeras estupideces que se le habían ocurrido y los iba a tener entretenidos hasta bien entrada la noche. 

"Bien", dijo Ana, "Vengetación... sólo puede estar en la piscina de arriba del monte o el aula de herbologia".

Como siempre, la casa Azul se habia distinguido por su velocidad de pensamiento adelantándose a las otras tres, pero habia un problema, no sólo se tenían que dividir sino despistar a sus oponentes. El plan era el siguiente: Ana iba a ir al aula de herbologia y Renata iba a subir a la piscina sin prisas de ningún tipo, mientras Paula y César corrían a lgún lugar estúpido corriendo como si se les fuera el alma en ello.

La treta funcionó, porque enseguidas las casas Verde y Amarilla, que nunca sobresalieron por su inteligencia corrieron detrás de ellos como alma que persigue el diablo. Ana iba caminando tan tranquila, incluso hizo una pausa para ir al baño. Había que tener cuidado con los de la casa Roja... así que sacó de su mochila su capa de invisibilidad y al salir del baño nadie la vio, además, hizo un hechizo por el cual cada quince minutos la cadena se tirara sola. Fue tan tranquila a donde el aula de herbologia y buscando rápidamente encontró el caldero con la pegatina del Domund puesto detrás de un seto. Con su capa de invisibilidad volvió al baño, pero toda la casa Roja estaba esperando a que saliera del baño, así que se coló por ventana y salió diciendo: "Ejm. Ejem, todos tenemos necesidades ¿no?" mientras los de la casa Roja la miraba con los ojos como platos preguntándose QUÉ ERA LO QUE HABÍA HECHO en el baño durante CASI UNA HORA.

Salió tranquila y fue al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros. Renata estaba agotada por el esfuerzo de subir y bajar la montaña. César y Paula estaba algo cansados por dar vueltas al colegio a lo tonto. Bien, entregaron el caldero a la Espe que por primera vez en su vida les echó una mirada tipo "AYÚDAME OBI WAN KENOBI, ERES MI ÚNICA ESPERANZA". Mágicamente se tachó en todas las listas el caldero, y todos los grupos de las otras casas se sintieron bastante idiotas. 

El siguiente cachivache era la pluma de los Domingos... se estrujaron el cerebro para saber como era, pero se quedaron bastante en blanco... hasta que César recordó aquella vez que era DOMINGO y montaron un pifostio tremendo en el pueblo cercano al colegio (que era el único cuya población estaba exclusivamente formada POR HORTERAS) "Villa Cabras of the Queen" y les llevaron al despacho del director, donde vieron como redactaban las notas que más tarde volarían en canario para notificar a los padres de las criaturas del comportamiento de sus hijos. Ana, César y Renata recordaron aquel momento con una sonrisa soñadora mientras Paula les miraba raro. Si, lo visualizaron y vieron que la pluma era azul con destellos amarillos fosforitos. 

Bien, el único lugar con ladrillos REALMENTE desorganizados, eran las tres casas derruidas que había cerca de las casas de la Casa Roja. Probablemente ellos ya hubiesen llegado y la hubieran encontrado.. en ese caso habría que recurrir al juego sucio. Primero irían Renata y César a lo encontronazo a insultarlas. Cuando las 4 pavas/pijas de turno de la casa Roja salieran corriendo estarían Ana y Paula esperando para pararlas y quitarlas el objeto en cuestión. 

Se dirigieron a las casas derruidas y efectivamente, lograron ver como Celia, Rocío, Eva y María metían en la mochila de esta última una pluma azul con destellos amarillo fosforito. Ahí entraban en acción César y Renata.

- "Mira Cesítar, tienen la pluma ya"

- "¿Y qué?... Ah ya... LA PLUMA... María por cierto, antes de nada, decirte que tu camiseta de propaganda de Ariel (se nota que has intentado malamente disimularlo con un hechizo blanqueador) no conjunta nada con tus pantalones ADIFAS (también sabemos que no son auténticos)

Las amigas de María, que eran las GLAMOUROSAS del colegio la miraron bastante mal.

- Bueno César, pero Rocío tampoco se salva, fíjate que el azul celeste de su camiseta no conjunta nada, pero que nada, con el verde oscuro de su pantalón... por lo menos según las últimas tendencias en París.

Rocío lanzó un gritito apenas audible mirándose los pantalones como si los fuera a quemar nada más llegar a su casa. 

- Pero Rena tía, pero es el bigote de Eva, a ver cuando se afeita tía... es que tiene más que yo.

Esto era más que lo que el grupo de las Glamourosas podía soportar y Celia dijo:

- "Osea, esto no quedará así"

Y salieron corriendo a lo pijo... más bien a lo Heidi..... y ¡ZAS! De detrás de unas piedras saltaron Ana y Paula que las cerraron el paso. Lo demás fue fácil.. robar la pluma y hechizo desmemorizante.

- "OBLICIATE!" – gritó César todo emocionado, pero no pasó nada...

- "OBLIVIATE" – gritó Paula, y ahora sí que pasó algo.

César se picó un poco, pero al rato se le olvidó. Y volvieron al punto de encuentro a entregar la nueva reliquia mientras las pijas intentaban recordar que hacían en un sitio tan poco glamouroso a esas horas de la tarde...

Salieron corriendo y llegaron al punto de encuentro donde la Espe y el resto del equipo Azul estaban bastante emocionados. La Espe le sacaba la lengua a la Chepu mientras ésta pensaba en algún tipo de maldición extradolorosa para practicar en la Espe. 

Nuestros chicos ya sólo tenían que ir a por el Chivatoscopio, pero la pista no servía para nada.... Ventanas... en todos los sitios hay ventanas. Entonces decidieron que para saber donde la había escondido el director, habría que pensar como el director. Se situaron en su despachó con el poster de Pamela Anderson en tanga de detrás de la puerta (César se paró mucho imaginando este detalle), y lo que se veia desde el despacho... Ya está una ventana. Pero el chivatoscopio del Sr. Rayo tenía la peculiaridad de hacerse invisible y encogerse, por lo tanto no iba ser coser y cantar... pero el truco era fácil. 

Ana entró en el despachó del director y cambió de sitio las gafas del director, entonces César le llevó al director una nota en letra pequeña "Que tiene usted que firmar, nos lo ha dicho la Chepu". Corrió a su despachó y no encontró sus gafas... y en el instante en el que iba a salir del despacho para buscar las gafas, el chivatoscopio saltó haciéndole ver que se las dejaba dentro. Paula cogió el chivatoscopio y ya como campeones se dirigieron al punto de encuentro dejando a solas a Rayo y la "nota de la Chepu".

- "Además de calvo soy ciego. FDO:___________  --- firme ahí"

Cuando ya estaban a una considerable distancia del despacho lograron oir.

"HIJOS DE P**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Y salieron corriendo mientras se reían.

Aunque parezca Marisuismo, por segunda vez nuestros chavales que no sobresalían en nada, lograron un triunfo más para mantener alto el honor de su casa. Por supuesto, las gafas retrovisoras era el punto que ponía Rayo en plan: "Jo,jo, soy más jashondo que la música de los caballitos" (como diría él mismo). Así que nuestros héroes eran más felices que unas pascuas, lo único que les amargó su triunfo fue que de la emoción la Espe les dio dos besos a cada uno y tuvieron que ir al lugar con agua más cercano para limpiarse "los restos de suciedad".

Para celebrar el triunfo y el suspenso en Pociones, hubo e cena pizza y salchichas con patatas, para que reventasen. Paula pensó en los banquetes de Hogwarts, pero también pensó que aquí podían hacer hechizos e insultar libremente y en el otro sitio estaban más cohibidos. También se sintió bastante bien, porque era una de los cuatro héroes de la casa y todo el mundo la aplaudía cuando llegaba a algún sitio. Pero pronto llego el momento de irse a la cama y todos esos pensamientos sobre Hogwarts se desvanecieron, dejando paso a la alegría del momento y los chistes penosos del Bocú.


	12. Regalillos, teles y escapadas

Capi XII Habían pasado todas las vacaciones de Navidad y todo volvía a la normalidad en la escuela. Como primer día después de las vacaciones, todos iban contándose lo que les habían regalado mientras iban al aula de estudios Muggles. "Me han comprado dos pantalones, dos sudaderas y un juego de ordenador" - decía el Bocú todo flipado "A mi me han regalado los libros del Señor de los Anillos"- comentaba Ana. Y así fueron sucediéndose todos los regalos cada uno intentando hacer parecer que el suyo era mejor. Cuando llegaron a aula de estudios muggles, Diego dijo emocionado: "CHICOOOOSSSS TENGO ALGO QUE OS VA A MA-RA-VI-LLAR" César se emocionó enseguida pensando que les habían traído la Play2 para admirar la ciencia Muggle. Diego sacó un armarito con ruedas lo abrió y... ERA UN TELEVISOR. Todos se quedaron con gesto indiferente, intentando adivinar QUÉ podía tener de especial el viejo Telefunken. "¡¡ES UN FETEVISOR!! ¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡NO OS GUSTA??" Todos se miraron entre sí y luego al profesor y se oyeron comentario como "¿de dónde han sacado a este tío?", "en qué mundo vive"... etc Pero Diego no se inmutó y le dio a todos los botones del viejo televisor como poseído. Se tiró toda la hora viendo la tele e investigando con los botones. HALA, PERO QUE ESTOY VIENDO EL PROGRAMA.... ¿CÓMO SE HACE PARA CORRER LOS ANUNCIOS? ¿Cómo hago para ver ahora el programa que van a poner a las 2? Y otras frases como esas son las que se le oían al profesor mientras cada uno estaba a su bola. Y la Perucho se lo explicaba todo y Diego prestaba gran atención... Pero nuestros amigos conspiraban contra la Perucho, que se había chivado a la Pulgarcito de que le habían escondido a propósito las tizas de colores y el vuela tiza. Cogió Paula, se levantó, se acercó a Diego y le dijo: "Diego, está intentan parecer superior a ti contándote todas esas cosas" Diego se quedó O_o. Tras dudar unos instantes dijo: "Creo que es verdad, Lucía tienes un negativo" Cuando dijo: "Lucía tienes un negativo" el mundo paró durante unos instantes de girar... pero era así y al rato todo volvió a la normalidad. Después del susto de Estudios Muggles, la Perucho esperó recuperarse en la clase de Pociones. Antes de ir a la mencionada clase, fue a ver a la Espe a contarle lo que le habían hecho sus compañeros de casa. La Espe se indignó bastante y dijo que ya arreglarían cuentas. Estaban en medio de clase Pociones, en la que la Chepu explicaba una poción realmente difícil, que requería un conocimiento perfecto de la ciencia exacta y el sutil arte de la elaboración de pociones, cuando la Espe interrumpió la clase y se acercó a Paula, Renata, César y Ana que estaban en la misma mesa. Rápidamente escondieron el pergamino lleno de "treses en raya" y pusieron cara de inocencia. "Conmigo esos trucos no vale" -dijo la Espe en tono amenazador-"Ya os podéis disculpar acerca de vuestra conducta con Lucía." Como era ya usual, tardaron un poco en asociar el nombre de Lucía con Perucho. "U os disculpáis o tendréis un castigo ejemplar... tendréis que fregar las cocinas del colegio" Al principio se intimidaron bastante pero Paula, tuvo una salida inteligente, bajó la voz y le dijo a la Espe. Para ganar la Gymkhana, tuvimos que hacer trampa y quitar la pluma a las pijas y desmemoriarlas. Si eso saliera a la luz no sólo perderíamos el trofeo, sino que tú tendrías que hacerle 3 suplencias a la Chepu... no creo que te hiciese demasiada gracia... Nuestros amigos estuvieron a punto de aplaudir a Paula por esa salida tan genial. La Espe meditó durante unos instantes, miró a la Perucho y dijo: "Esta vez cederé... pero ya nos veremos las caras, desde luego me da pena que una persona como Lucía haya caído en un curso como este" Les dio bruscamente la espalda, lo que hizo que su capa hiciera fru-frú y salió pegando portazo de la clase. Siguieron a los suyo en la clase de Pociones... lo único "fuera de lo normal" que ocurrió fue que el cuando la Chepu miró fijamente al Bocú para preguntarle este se puso a cantar: "NO ME MIRES, NO ME MIRES, NO ME NO ME NO ME MIRES" Todos estaban más aburridos que una ostra, intentando mezclar una poción muy difícil y laboriosa. César y Renata tenían un don para esta asignatura (aunque la suspendieran), pero a menos que tuvieras un "6º sentido" como ellos o como Haley Joel Osment, eras hombre muerto en esa asignatura. De pronto, en un descuido de la Chepu César hizo caer unos polvos, que en reacción con la poción estallarían provocando una densa niebla. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM ......... ....... ...  
  
Cuando se disipó la nube de humo la Chepu se vio sola en el aula, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y había un par de plumas "bic" tiradas por el suelo y pergaminos con apuntes caídos. "El viejo truco de los polvos de la niebla... no lo usaban desde segundo..." Y la Chepu siguió razonando y meditando a solas.  
  
------------------------ 


End file.
